


Middle School Delivery

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest Play, Mild Feminization, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, it's pretty vanilla tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: They were perfect - so small and soft, their skin clear and milky - untouched and unmarked by the world other than Itaru’s own hands.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Rurikawa Yuki, Chigasaki Itaru/Sakisaka Muku, Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Middle School Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my pride and fucking joy, I spent nearly two weeks night and day writing this and this word count is a third of what I wrote and cut down on it because I can't stop thinking about Itaru and Muku being in love

“Hi Itaru,” Muku wrapped his arms around the older man, smiling as he pulled away and pointed towards the green hair middle schooler whom Itaru was all too familiar with now, “My mom said that she texted you about Yuki staying too and you said it’s okay.”

“Yeah, she said that you have a project to work on together too?”

“Yeah, it’s not that big so we can probably get it done tonight and then have the weekend to play together,” Itaru smiled and took Muku’s bag so he could take off his coat and Yuki just stood there - glaring at him, “Mom said that this is for dinner.”

“Yuki, you can make yourself at home, I don’t bite,” Itaru tried to be friendly but it was met with a scoff. He shouldered the grocery bags and smiled awkwardly when Yuki didn’t immediately warm up to him.

“You don’t bite but you make kids lick cum off gross dressing room mirrors,” Muku giggled at that, unphased by what his friend just said because Itaru has made him do much worse for free.

“Yuki be nice! Itaru likes playing but he only does things you say yes to,” Muku started to undo the other boy’s jacket, speaking in a hushed tone as if his words were a secret between them, “Plus, you showed me how much he paid you and all the pretty things he bought so it’s okay.”

“I guess, but it’s still weird that your babysitter is a pervert,” Yuki swatted him away and did the rest himself, holding his jacket out for Itaru to take and hang up for him. Itaru admired his boldness - coming in and calling him names and then expecting him to serve him like a butler; annoying but he didn’t expect anything less from Yuki, “Where did you even find him?”

“Itaru started off as my tutor when I hurt my leg and couldn’t go to school, then my mom liked him so much that she asked him to be my tutor all the time for homework and project help. My parents had a trip they needed to take and asked Itaru to babysit me since school was still going on,” Muku took his bag back and Itaru led them to the kitchen, smiling as they started taking out their work at the table, “Itaru was always nice and well, I think we fell in love so now he’s my boyfriend but that has to be a secret until I’m older.”

“He’s not a very good boyfriend if he did things with me,” Yuki sighed, obviously annoyed that Muku didn’t see the problem with Itaru and him dating or Itaru’s behaviors in general.

“He asked me if it was okay and since you’re my best friend, I said yes,” Muku smiled as Itaru came over and set a plate of cookies down in front of them. Itaru was fully aware of how Yuki eyed them suspiciously so he took one and ate it as he leaned in to look at the assignment paper.

“Thanks for defending me, Muku, but if Yuki doesn’t want to like me that’s fine. Although, I did enjoy the shopping,” Itaru chuckled as Yuki huffed and grabbed a cookie. Kids were so easy to play and maybe that’s why Itaru liked them, “I was thinking about taking you both out this weekend to shop, I know your manga just came out.”

“I like you, I just… being in your house is weird since we did that stuff when we first met,” Yuki smiled, but it was obviously forced, “I told you, it’s fine because you're hot.”

“He is really hot, isn’t he? He’s just like a Muku giggled and leaned into Itaru’s side, “He’s just like my own prince!”

Itaru blushed as Muku continued to cuddle into his side before he handed Itaru his assignment paper for him to read - it was easy to see why their relationship was strange other than just their ages. Muku was fresh-faced and naive, his outlook on the world colored in with fantastic ideas of princes and love stories and his world was honestly kind of bleak aside from his time they spent together. He kissed Muku’s forehead, getting up to get the rest of the snacks for them. He didn’t know anything about what Yuki liked, but he assumed that he was a kid and probably would like the same foods that Muku did and took out two cartons of chocolate milk for them.

“Ask me if you need help,” Itaru opened up the carton for Muku, ruffling his hair before leaving the two boys at the table.

* * *

“Onii-chan, is this right?” Muku pushed his chest forward and Itaru smiled as he rubbed his thumbs over the pink fabric that was cut into tiny triangles that did the job of covering his nipples but not much else. The short skirt he was wearing rode low on his narrow hips and the elastic of his thigh highs were digging into his flesh in a display that was almost  _ too _ lewd so Itaru to enjoy.

“It’s perfect, Muku-Kun, you look so pretty for me,” Itaru leaned in, pressing kisses to the boy’s exposed chest - thumbs still working over his nipples which hardened under his touch, “Yuki-chan? Can you come out?”

Yuki stepped out from the bathroom - wearing a similar outfit to Muku but in blue. They were perfect - so small and soft, their skin clear and milky - untouched and unmarked by the world other than Itaru’s own hands. 

“Oh my gosh! Yuki looks so cute,” Muku smiled as he motioned for the other boy to join them on the bed, crawling to the edge to press a kiss against his lips - giggling as Yuki blushed, “Onii-chan said it’s okay if we kiss and stuff. I want to make Yuki feel good too.”

“Ah, you’re into the big brother stuff too?” Yuki’s eyes widened as the name came out of his mouth, “Does he make you act like a little girl too?”

“No, I pretend that I’m his little brother and you’re my sister for tonight,” Muku smiled, innocently despite the circumstances, “I read it in a manga that Itaru-san lent me and I really liked it. It feels naughtier.”

“What are you two whispering about,” Itaru came over, rubbing a hand over Muku’s ass before pressing a kiss against the small of his back, “We can take it slow tonight since this is the first time Yuki is playing with us. Is that okay, Muku-Kun?”

“Mhm, I want to make Yuki feel good,” Itaru smiled at Muku as he turned to him - blushing as he looked at his lap. He was always so shy, even when Itaru had him in the most compromising positions and the tiniest outfits he could find he would manage to make the sweetest expressions in the biggest gap moe in history. A shy, innocent-looking middle schooler who hides away all his lewd fantasies for being defiled by his big brother.

“She was tight when I fucked her,” Itaru looked over at Yuki who was in a similar state as Muku - red-faced and avoiding his eyes, “Go prep her for me and I’ll get you ready.”

Muku guided Yuki to the pillows - they were small enough that they all fit comfortably, even as Muku stretched Yuki’s legs out and settled himself on all fours for Itaru to work. The skirt was so small that it didn’t cover anything, not that it was before but it looked better like this. The panties he was wearing, pastel pink and sheer, frilly at the elastic - while it wasn’t traditionally sexy like his top, the innocent look of them played into his favor of driving Itaru insane. He couldn’t say the same about Yuki who was spread under his boyfriend - cock on full display for them, a tiny piece of fabric nestled just under his cock barely able to conceal his balls - which was saying a lot, Itaru was sure that Yuki had reached puberty since he was able to cum, but with how tiny everything was on him he could just ignore that fact. 

Muku had made his transition into adolescence known when Itaru woke up to find Muku crying about how he had an accident- which turned out to be his first orgasm from a wet dream - when he was babysitting him. Itaru was sure that’s when his morals went out the window; cleaning Muku up and then putting him back to bed before he wrapped his little briefs around his cock, the soft material slick with the boy’s thick cum was still ingrained in his memory and he thought of it often when he needed something to get off to. He couldn’t be satisfied with that though sucking the mix of Muku and his cum out of the material and deciding he wanted it straight from the source. Muku didn’t know what  _ it  _ was, Itaru called it special playtime and told Muku that he couldn’t tell anyone about it or he’d be mad and never talk to him again - a trick he learned was that Muku adored him, unhealthy projections that he was a prince made the boy putty in his hands. The next morning he made Muku sit on the counter and licked at his tiny cock - barely the size of his finger at the time - until Muku had his hands in his hair, whining that he was going to have an accident before crying out that he loved him.

“Onii-chan, can I be your kitty?” Muku wiggled his ass at him and Itaru gave him a soft swat, watching as his ass bounced with the impact and the faintest red tint colored his skin. He pressed a kiss to his skin - pulling down his panties and spreading his ass - he was surprised just how innocent Muku was when they weren’t having sex, it was like things didn’t really register and he went back to being sweet as ever as he discussed his latest reads.

“In a little bit, I’ll get your kitty stuff,” Itaru rubbed his thumb over his hole, biting his tongue as the pink ring flexed and took the tip of his finger, “Yuki-chan, you can be a kitty too. Or a bunny or a puppy. Muku loves playing dress-up so we have a lot of costumes.”

“Yuki-chan, be a kitty with me!” Muku leaned in, pressing a kiss to the other boy’s lips. Itaru could watch their clumsily kissing forever if given the chance, “I’ll have to stretch you really good so the plug doesn’t hurt you. You have to bend over like me so I can do it.”

Yuki nodded, smiling as he kissed Muku again - turning red as he shifted - his ass up and exposing how the thong he had on covered nothing, even as Muku pulled it away. Something about the implication of modesty was more nosebleed material for Itaru than seeing him completely exposed. 

“I’m going to get your kitty gear and the lube,” Itaru pressed a kiss against the soft flesh of Muku’s ass before getting off the bed to retrieve the toys for the night. He dragged the box out from under his bed - smiling at the assortment that he had picked out with Muku over the course of their relationship. It was an embarrassing amount to be collected over the span of their 3-year relationship, but Muku was curious about the different types of things since he was still learning about himself and wanted to try things out. He had to stay focused on getting what he needed, but the soft moan and wet noises from the bed were distracting, and had to fight the urge to rush back to watch the display. He took out a pink tail and matching ears for Muku and a blue pair for Yuki - along with the special addition he bought after hearing Yuki was going to come over and their biggest bottle of lube.

“Your tongue went inside!” Itaru closed his eyes as Yuki got louder, more confident as Muku ate his ass - the wet slurping was loud and Itaru could only imagine how good it felt. He might have to ask Muku to do the same for him next time they were alone. 

He dropped the toys on the bed, searching in his dresser for the polaroid camera - smiling as he aimed it at them, snapping a picture of the two boys before taking it out to develop. He could see Yuki tense with the flash, turning to look at him with a poor attempt at looking intimidating; he was red-faced, tears and snot making his pristine skin shiny, and was surrendering himself to the world's sweetest boy - it was a failed attempt, but it was cute. 

“That’s illegal,” Yuki muttered and Itaru laughed - Yuki was worried more about a picture than the entire act being illegal.

“I’m not gonna share it and your faces aren’t showing anyways,” Itaru rubbed his hand through Muku’s hair, smiling as his young boyfriend’s eyes flitted up to him and he closed his eyes in a smile. The view was obscured but he could see the pink of his tongue, wiggling against Yuki and disappearing into him.

“Muku-Kun, here’s the lube so you can use your fingers and put the plug in,” Itaru moved the toys over before moving back behind Muku - spreading his cheeks before dragging his tongue flat against his hole. Muku’s moans were soft and addicting as he pushed his hips back in an attempt to have more, but Itaru’s hand on his hips kept him from moving too much. He dipped his tongue past the muscles, stalling to feel Muku clench around his tongue, and contentedly sighed as he wrapped a hand around Muku’s small cock, rubbing his thumb over the head and playing with the precum that was dripping out onto the bed. 

He wasn’t sure what Muku was doing but everything sounded wet, probably from excessive lube, and with how Yuki was moaning so it must have been good. He smiled as he pulled back, admiring the way that Muku’s hole was shiny with his spit as he rubbed his thumb over it. 

“Give me the lube,” Muku handed the bottle over, pulling away from Yuki and letting Itaru see the tail settled prettily in the young boy’s ass, “You were fast. You really wanted to see Yuki as a pretty little kitty?”

“Hurry up, Onii-chan!” Muku’s ass wiggled against his hand and Itaru gave him a spank to calm him down. He dribbled lube on his fingers, coating the plug before rubbing the excess on Muku’s ass - pressing the tip of the plug against him slowly until he began to take it in - his hole stretched around the bulb, accepting it slowly until it popped in and Muku yelped. 

“Are you okay?” Itaru immediately was concerned, normally he would have prepped Muku for a lot longer - working him with his fingers and tongue before even thinking about moving onto his smaller toys let alone a plug. 

“Mhm, just… didn’t expect it,” Muku sat up on his knees, rubbing his fingers over the plug before shaking his ass to wag the tail, “Yuki-chan, Onii-chan has to put our ears on now.”

Itaru almost forgot about Yuki - sure, he was excited to have two eager little boys ready to have sex with him, but he was definitely more focused on Muku and taking care of him. He smiled as they both kneeled in front of him, holding their matching ears to him and bowing their heads. He started with Yuki - slipping the metal band around his head and pressing a kiss to his forehead before moving onto Muku who was smiling up at him now.

“You both look so cute,” Itaru smiled as Muku nuzzled against his chest, meowing with giggles. The first time he was with Yuki, the middle schooler was bold enough to tease him to get what he wanted, but in comparison to Muku - he looked embarrassed about being naked like this. It probably didn’t help that Itaru was still dressed in his work clothes, having come home less than an hour before the boys arrived and not really caring to change while he was helping them with their project. 

“Onii-chan,” Yuki looked up at him, face red as he immediately turned to look away, “Why do I have to be the little sister?”

The question caught Itaru off guard and he could tell that it was hard for Yuki to articulate what he wanted to say, but he probably wanted to switch his role - which was fine with Itaru, he just thought Yuki was into it after the whole dressing room thing. 

“Look at me,” Itaru gently guided his head back up, smiling as he pressed a kiss to his forehead, “You don’t have to be a little sister if you don’t like it. You pretend to be my little brother now if that’s better.”

Yuki nodded and Muku moved from hugging Itaru’s waist to hugging Yuki, kissing the other’s boy face before licking his cheek. 

“Onii-chan, you have to get undressed so we can play!” Muku’s hips had a mind of their own, wiggling and keeping his tail wagging. His cock was swaying with the movement and Itaru realized that he hasn’t given either of the boys’ attention so he stripped as fast as he could smiling as Muku’s eyes landed on his cock - smiling as he took Yuki’s hand and pulled him as he settled on his stomach, eye level to Itaru’s cock.

“Onii-chan is so big, right?” He ran his fingers over Itaru’s length, licking at the head before pressing a kiss to it. Itaru didn’t believe it one bit, at most he was average in size, but Muku only had his cock to compare it to and that wasn’t much - they’ve compared themselves to each other before and Muku didn’t even make it halfway up his length. If Itaru had to guess, he would say he’s probably 3 inches at the max, the perfect size for someone as small and cute as he was. 

“He’s so much bigger than us, Muku,” Yuki sat up on his knees - moving so he could put his little cock next to the older man’s, “I’m so tiny next to him.”

Itaru smiled, watching as Muku started alternating between him and Yuki - the young boy moaning and holding onto Itaru for support. His nails dug into his shoulder, loudly whining as Muku focused his attention on him - his cock disappeared into Muku’s mouth with ease and Itaru smiled as Yuki grabbed a handful of pink hair, pushing his hips forward and rolling them against the other boy’s face

“Feels good,” Yuki smiled up at Itaru, eyelids heavy as he continued to slowly push into Muku’s mouth - moaning softly and muttering about how Muku looked pretty. Itaru had to agree - there was no prettier sight than his sweet little boyfriend with a cock in his mouth - his hair disheveled from when Yuki grabbed it and his eyes glazed over as he stared up at them.

“You both are so sexy,” Itaru moved behind Yuki, pressing kisses against his shoulder as he reached around to pull at his nipple, barely concealed with the lingerie - smirking as the little boy gasped, arching into hands, “Sensitive?”

“I’ve never done this before,” Yuki tried to retort in a snide comment, but he was breathless as he leaned against him and Itaru saw right through it. Yuki knew what sex was, that much was obvious when he tried (and successfully) seduced him in the dressing room, but he didn’t know the capabilities of his body just yet - from a lack of practice or curiosity, Itaru didn’t know or care. All he cared about was giving Muku what he wanted, which was playtime with the both of them. 

Muku pulled away smiling at them as he sat back, fingers wrapping around his cock. Itaru could sing praises about how perfect Muku’s body was just staring at him, he could see the little details that made him fall in love with him in the first place. His expressive face, pale and slender body that Itaru could only describe as angelic when he was under him - and the tiny cock between his slightly chubby thighs. He might grow in time since he has barely had a growth spurt, but Itaru hoped Muku would stay this small and soft forever so he could keep pretending that he wasn’t getting older.

“Onii-chan, it hurts,” He whined, desperately thrusting into two fingers, “Please touch me too.”

“Switch places, okay?” Itaru said, letting Yuki go with a final kiss on his shoulder.

Yuki crawled into the space Muku was previously in and Muku pressed himself against his chest, the softness of the tail dragging against his cock as he squirmed. Yuki smiled, blushing as he took the reddened head of Muku’s cock between his lips. 

“Onii-chan, you’re poking me,” Muku giggled as he reached back, his hand wrapping around his cock and guiding it between his thighs, “Will this help?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Itaru ran his hands over Muku’s chest, pushing the top out of his way before rubbing his fingers over his nipples before rolling them between his fingertips, “Just want you to feel good, Muku.”

“I love you,” Muku leaned his head back, looking up at him with a smile and blush. Itaru smiled, pressing a kiss against his forehead, “Ah, Yuki! that’s too much!”

Muku thrashed against them, panting as Yuki pulled away - opening his mouth to show off the cum that filled it. Muku whimpered, slumping down as he covered his face. 

“Let me swallow it,” Itaru opened his mouth, eyes following as the green-haired boy stood on the bed to meet his height and slowly streamed cum and spit into his mouth. He swallowed, pressing his lips against Yuki’s before tending to Muku who was curled against his chest. 

“I came too fast, Itaru,” He had tears in his eyes, red from embarrassment as he was pulled into the older man’s arms - a hand in his hair, gently scratching at his scalp in a comforting way and kiss to his forehead was able to calm him down. 

“It’s okay, you’re just so excited, aren’t you? Getting to play with your two favorite boys,” Itaru kissed his cheeks as he pulled away to look at him and licked away the salty tears with a smile as Muku let out a giggle, “You’re already hard again, so we can still play.”

“Itaru, can you put the ring on me? I don't want to ruin playtime again,” Muku sat back on his heels, smiling as Yuki started kissing him and reassuring him that he didn’t ruin anything. Itaru was happy that Muku had someone else to support him when he couldn’t since Muku so easily got into his own head, filling himself with worry and doubt every time something went wrong to the point of panic and tears. Knowing that he spent his time at school with Yuki was enough to quell the worry he felt about his boyfriend being alone without someone to make sure that he was alright. 

Itaru grabbed the cock ring from the nightstand - twirling it on his finger before he kneeled at the edge of the bed and Muku scooted forward to give him access to his little cock. The ring was the smallest he could find, the website plastered with a warning about the dangers of using a size so small but the next size up was way too big on Muku’s cock - slipping off without much effort when the little boy moved too fast. 

“What does that do?” Yuki asked quietly as he watched Itaru put the ring on Muku. 

“It cuts off some blood flow and makes it harder to cum,” Itaru stood up once it was on, getting impatient as he realized just how long things were dragging out. Usually, he and Muku would have a little bit of foreplay and get too horny to keep it up after ten minutes of Muku getting eaten out, but it was almost an hour of them touching each other with only one orgasm. 

“I want you to get on all fours, your asses together,” Itaru said, using his stern tutoring tone to get them to comply. As much as he liked watching the boys rub their ass together, giggling as the tails tickled the backs of their thighs - he needed the tails off to keep going, “I’m going to take your tails off, but don’t worry, you’ll be filled up again.”

Itaru pulled Yuki’s plug out first, tossing it on the bed without much care about the state of his sheets as lube marked it. He pulled Muku’s tail off, popping the plug into his mouth for a few seconds before putting it down - he knew it was weird to be obsessed with everything about Muku, but he was especially fond of the taste of him and would do anything to get his fill of it. He positioned the double-ended dildo at the both of their holes, watching as Muku gaped in an attempt to get it in and Yuki tensed up. The toy easily slipped into Muku and with a little prodding and encouragement, Yuki accepted it - the long length pushing into them with Itaru’s help.

“Look at how good you two took it,” Itaru rubbed at their stomachs, the slight bulge from the toy was more prominent with Muku but Itaru assumed it was because he took more of the toy that Yuki. Which was an impressive feat in itself - Itaru had bought the 36-inch size, thinking that they would each get a third of it with room for Itaru to hold so he could manually fuck it into them. But instead, they were ass to ass, the purple of the toy peeking out between their spread cheeks while the bulge in Muku began to shrink as they pushed it into each other.

“It’s so big, Onii-chan,” Muku giggled as his arms gave out, the new angle exposing the way the dildo was moving between the boys like a living form - filling Yuki’s belly until the boy squeaked out, belly bulging with silicon before slowly being forced out into Muku’s waiting hole. 

“Feels good? You both look so cute,” Itaru wrapped his fingers around their cocks, jerking them off as they continued their slow transfer of the dildo between them, “I bought this when you said Yuki was staying over with us and wanted to get something you could share.”

“It’s really big, I can feel it in my tummy,” Muku turned his head to look at him, his face flushed and eyes lidded as he smiled, “But I want Onii-chan.”

“What about you, Yuki-Kun?” Itaru hoped that he didn’t feel too left out of his and Muku’s affections and started pressing kisses against Yuki’s shoulder and making his way down his side - biting into the soft flesh of his ass with a chuckle, “Do you want me too?”

“Yes, Onii-chan,” Yuki nodded, opening his mouth to say something but it was cut off short with a moan as Itaru pushed the dildo deeper into him, squeezing down at the base of his cock to keep him from cumming when he felt him tensing up, “Onii-chan~”

Yuki whined, trying to fuck into his fist - but Itaru was able to calm him down with a swat to his ass when he was becoming too rowdy. He was easily tamed compared to Muku who was riled up by being spanked - which was surprising, to say the least with his smart mouth. But Yuki was a lot different in bed than he was fully clothed - probably because he realized that once he was naked he didn’t have a leg to stand on in the intimidation department. Muku knew that his eagerness was Itaru’s weakness - at least, Itaru thought that he was purposely doing it. Every time Muku would spread his ass begging for Itaru to fuck him or eat him out, he was sure that he was reading his mind. 

“Cum for me, Yuki-Kun,” Itaru started stroking him and his hand closing around the head when Yuki cried out, cumming into his fist - hips twitching in weak thrusts before he slumped forward into the bed, “Such a good boy for Onii-chan. I’ll let you rest for a little while.”

Itaru pulled away from the young boy, smiling as Muku immediately grabbed his wrist - licking at the cum on his hand and moving to kiss him, his tongue pushing into his mouth and Itaru moaned against his lips. He was so demanding, tongue practically jabbing into the back of Itaru’s throat until he had to pull away, choking on spit and cum while Muku giggled. 

“Onii-chan,” Muku said in a sing-song tone, meowing as he rubbed the stiff little ears against Itaru’s jaw, “Am I a good kitty?”

“Of course,” Itaru smiled as he reached for his tail, sucking on the plug to wet it before slipping it back into place. Muku smiled, wiggling his hips to make it move before moving to paw at Yuki who was watching them quietly. 

“Yuki, are you ready to play more?” Muku leaned in, licking the other boy’s stomach before straddling one of his thighs- and grinding his cock into it, “I wanna put it inside of you!”

Itaru ground his teeth together, watching as his boyfriend pleaded for his friend to touch him - watching as Yuki’s hands rubbed up against his chest, fixing the little bikini top back into place before rubbing at his covered nipples. Itaru knew that this is what Muku wanted, he had gathered up the courage to bring up a threesome with Yuki after Itaru told him about what happened in the dressing room - but Itaru didn’t tell him that he wasn’t proud of it and felt guilty the whole night after it happened. Itaru thought that he was just stringing Muku along, that it was a fake promise of love to keep the boy happy and open to being with him for sex - but Yuki, who was arguably more in tune of his interests since he had the addition of crossdressing along with age wasn’t at all what he wanted. He wanted Muku; his gentle loving nature, his eagerness, his innocence. He wanted his sleepy after sex cuddles that lead to lazy kisses and I love yous whispered softly to each other - and he didn’t want to share that. 

“Muku, let him rest,” Itaru lifted him, putting him against the pillows and spreading his legs. He was so beautiful, his body softer now than before when he used to run track and gave his belly and thighs and extra squish that Itaru loved seeing. He kissed up his thigh, undoing the little buttons of the skirt before dropping it off the bed and moving up his stomach before taking off the top - laying completely naked, Muku giggled and turned his head so Itaru’s couldn’t fully see the flush of color on his cheeks, “So perfect. I’m going to take some pictures of you, okay? I want to save how pretty you look forever.”

“Okay,” Muku smiled as Itaru grabbed his camera, aiming it at him and snapping a few pictures for him to look over later. Itaru liked keeping the photos as souvenirs, saving years of Muku’s development from blushing, embarrassment to more confidence, “Were those good?”

“They were perfect,” Itaru showed the last photo that printed - Muku’s body was highlighted in sweat with the flash and the way his hole was stretched, red around the plug was visible, “You look so cute.”

“Can I see?” Yuki crawled over and Itaru showed him the picture, watching as he blushed and looked away. 

“He does look cute,” Yuki mumbled, taking off his outfit and smiling at Itaru. Itaru smiled as Muku giggled - rubbing against his side before wrapping his hand around the other boy’s cock.

“Yuki-Kun is cute too,” Muku mumbled, pulling away from Itaru just long enough to tug his tail back out with a gasp, “I want Itaru to put it in me now.”

“You sure you can handle being on top for Yuki?” Itaru moved so he was settled behind him, his cock pressed into his lower back as he ran his hands over his stomach, “I know it’s your first time doing it.”

Itaru tensed when Yuki positioned himself in front of Muku - reaching back with one hand to expose his hole. Itaru reached around, wrapping his hand around Muku’s cock and guiding him to press into Yuki - he whined as he pushed into him, moving to grip Yuki’s hips. Itaru didn’t own Muku, he knew he didn’t and didn’t want to, but he wanted to own all of his firsts - but he was watching Yuki be the first person Muku got to take and he wasn’t happy about that. He wanted to be the first and only person to feel Muku’s hands on his hips, pulling him onto his cock and filling him up as much as he could. But instead, the honor went to Yuki, who didn’t even moan or make a noise as Muku pulled his hips back so he was flush against his ass - Itaru would have cried out for more, he smiled as he thought about how flustered Muku would get with his praise. 

“Onii-chan, please,” Muku reached back, his hips moving slowly as he tried to find Itaru’s cock, “I need you.”

Itaru grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking his cock up before spreading Muku’s cheeks and rubbing against him. He pushed in slowly, wiping his hands on the sheets before wrapping his arms around Muku - one hand keeping him steady while he rubbed at his nipples until the boy was whining for more. Itaru liked going slow with Muku - drawing out his reactions until he was whining and begging for more, over-sensitive to the point Itaru was able to make him cum just by asking him - but he knew that tonight was all for Muku and he couldn’t be selfish. 

“Itaru!” Muku gasped as Itaru pushed into him, biting down on his shoulder to keep himself from yelling about how good it felt. Muku clenched down on him, probably more sensitive from the stimulation from both sides, and the force made him push into Yuki who cried out from the shock. Itaru smiled as Yuki pulled away, laying on his back and spreading his legs - while he was quiet, he looked well fucked and needy so that was a good enough sign he was enjoying himself. 

“Put this under your hips,” Itaru grabbed a pillow and Yuki settled himself on it, pulling his legs up so they were against his chest, “Go fuck him, Muku-Kun.”

Muku nodded, hands shaking as he positioned himself at Yuki’s hole - now willing to accept whatever was slipped in without much resistance. Itaru thrusts were sloppy as he experimented with just how hard he needed to go in order to make both boys squirm, he was fucking Muku into Yuki since his boyfriend had given up trying and let himself be pushed into Yuki’s ass while he moaned and fell slack in Itaru’s arms. 

“Onii-chan, I wanna cum,” Muku whined, wiggling in his arms as he tried to get his attention. Itaru pulled out, letting Muku slip from Yuki’s hole before taking the cock ring off and returning back to his position behind him. 

“Go cum for me, Baby. Go make Yuki a mess for Onii-chan,” Itaru cooed into his ear, fucking him slow as Muku jerked himself off before pushing back into Yuki. He cried out, body shaking as his hips slammed forward and he came into Yuki’s body - the feeling must have triggered Yuki’s orgasm because he was covering his face as he cried out, shooting his load all over his stomach, “You’re both such good boys.”

Itaru couldn’t hold back any longer, Muku was slumped in his arms moaning as he was used as he liked. He pushed in deep, moaning against Muku’s shoulder as he filled him - sloppy kisses along the newly marked skin and soft praises making Muku sleepily smile as Itaru pulled out. He quickly moved to suck at his hole - puffy and pink from being used so roughly - and moaned as he tasted the bitterness of his cum flooded his mouth as Muku forced it out with a groan. He continued to lick at his hole until he was sure he had it all - the cum frothing up in his mouth from the motion. 

Muku opened his mouth, eyes glazed over as he let Itaru spit the mess into his mouth and swallowed with a hum. He was still inside Yuki - who was staring off into space with a satisfied smile. 

“Pull out, Baby,” Itaru kissed Muku and smiled as he pulled out, Yuki’s hole gaping and he could see the cum filling him so nicely. He licked at Muku’s softening cock, tasting his cum and wishing that he was just a little younger to be able to go for a round two with him. Muku moved to the side, licking the cum on the other boy’s chest while Itaru lowered his hips from the pillow. It wasn’t much work getting the cum out of him since Muku lacked the length to push it in deep, but Itaru gave his hole a few sucks for good measure before kissing Muku. They pushed the cum between them, Muku forcing his fingers into Yuki’s mouth to get his attention, and streamed some of their mixed cum into his mouth. 

Itaru swallowed, kissing both boys before excusing himself to the bathroom. Muku giggled as he kissed Yuki, pulling his arm so they were against the pillows.

“Itaru is going to come back with washcloths for us,” Muku said, cuddling into his friend’s side, “We usually wash up and cuddle, Itaru says it’s important to make sure that we’re both feeling happy and loved after playing.”

“I thought he was just a perv,” Yuki sighed as he covered his eyes with his arm, “But he really loves you.”

“Why do you say that? Did you not think he loved me before?” Muku pouted but Yuki didn’t even see it.

“Thought he was just weird and wanted to touch us because we’re little boys,” Yuki mumbled, “But I felt like he didn’t want me there and he only wanted you.”

“I think he was just overwhelmed,” Muku kissed Yuki softly, taking off his cat ears and moving to take Yuki’s off before tossing them into the toy bin, “We didn’t have much time to talk about everything, I just asked when he was driving me home if you could stay over this weekend and if he wants to play with us both. He just said whatever will make me happy.”

“I bought you guys some juice boxes too,” Itaru came back, tossing a pack of juice onto the bed and setting down a bowl of water on the nightstand. He took out a washcloth, wringing the water out before wiping Yuki’s face and stomach and pressing a kiss to his forehead. It was standard aftercare procedure but he could tell that Yuki was embarrassed by the gentle treatment, blushing and looking away from him as he wiped down his body.

“All clean,” Itaru dropped the towel into the bowl, taking out a clean pink one before moving over to Muku. Muku was much more affectionate, sitting up to kiss Itaru as he wiped down his body and giggling as the Itaru pressed kisses against his neck. Once he was clean, Itaru moved onto the toys - disinfecting them with wipes before tossing them into the box. Muku climbed onto his lap, mumbling a thank you as Itaru opened his juice box for him and gave one to Yuki. 

“You both were so good,” Itaru kissed Muku’s cheek and let Yuki lay against his side, pressing a kiss to his head once he settled comfortably against him. Yuki smiled up at him as he rubbed his arm, letting the two boys settle down before he ushered them off to the bath so he could change his sheets and start dinner for them.

Muku came to see what he was doing, dressed in only his underwear and a shirt he stole out of Itaru’s closet - big enough that it hung loose on him, but it wasn’t big enough to cover much of his legs and the flash of his little blue briefs as he moved was enough get Itaru excited so he had to look away. He was sure Muku would be the death of him with just how cute he could be, especially as he leaned on the counter and watched him chop the vegetables with interest.

“Mommy said that she didn’t want you to spend a lot to take care of Yuki too,” Muku sighed as Itaru held a piece of carrot up and he ate it, “But she didn’t give you anything fun. Only vegetables and meat.”

“Yeah, and you and Yuki are going to eat this before I take out the chocolate cake,” Muku’s eyes widened as he hugged him, giggling as he hopped up to press a kiss against his cheek, “It’s the one that you liked from our last date. Where’s Yuki by the way?”

“He said that he was sleepy after playing and wanted to nap,” Itaru smiled, lifting Muku up and putting him on the clear countertop so he was eye level to him, “Itaru, did you have fun?”

Muku moved closer, draping his arms over his shoulders and Itaru could see the concern on his features. Itaru didn’t think any expression beside happiness suited the boy, he was too pure and good to be worried about the likes of him, “You weren’t talking that much during aftercare.”

“Can I be honest?” Itaru brushed his thumb over his lips, kissing him so he was calm before he said anything to upset him.

“Mhm,” Muku held his face in his hands - it was comforting, his breath fanning over his face and the soft scent of his apple shampoo filling the space between them, “I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

“I felt like an asshole because I just wanted Yuki to leave,” Itaru sighed, glancing to the bedroom in case Yuki came out, “I hated seeing you touch him, I hated him touching you. I know you wanted to play with us and I thought that I would love it but I just… I want you all to myself.”

“Jealous,” Muku poked his nose with his finger and giggled, his lips finding Itaru’s - soft and slightly sticky with chapstick. He didn’t want to admit it that he was jealous of a fourteen-year-old for touching what he had claimed as his years ago - but he was and Muku knew that he was. 

“Maybe I am,” Itaru mumbled between the soft presses of their lips, “I love you, Muku, I want to be the only one who gets to love you.”

Muku giggled as he pulled back, red-faced as he wiped at his lips. Itaru was sure that he could work him up enough for round two, which he wasn’t opposed to but he did need to feed them since they only had cookies since they arrived.

“You can just pretend that it’s practice,” Muku smiled as he pressed another kiss to his lips, “You probably had practiced before you met me so you can think of it like that. I’ll make sure that you're the only person that I give my love to.”

Itaru smiled and nodded - he didn’t have the heart to tell Muku that he never had “practice” before they started dating and Yuki was the first time he ever touched someone besides him, he didn’t want to seem like a loser that one had one relationship in his whole life. Especially since Muku thought that he was cooler than he actually was. 

“Alright, you can practice on Yuki this weekend,” Itaru rubbed his thighs, his skin smooth under his touch and the slight rise of goosebumps making Itaru smile. He was so sensitive and he was nearly out of breath as he continued to rub up and down his legs, kissing him again and smiling as Muku’s fingers tugged at his hair, “You’re distracting me too much, Muku,” Itaru mumbled against his lips, not making an attempt to move away and deepening their kiss.

“It’s okay, Itaru,” Muku smiled as he pulled up the shirt, a tiny wet mark dotting the material of his briefs where precum was soaking in, “We can have playtime with just us before Yuki wakes up.”

“So needy,” Itaru smiled as he undid the tie of his apron, tossing it on the counter before carrying Muku to the table - eyes lingering on the project they were making before -  _ Sakisaka Muku & Rurikawa Yuki, St. Flora Middle School, Grade 2  _ decorated the bottom of the page in sparkly pen. Itaru moved it out of the way, not wanting to ruin their hard work for school because of his little temptress of a boyfriend. He pressed his lips against Muku’s, “I love you, Muku.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting school again so updates are probably going to be fucked for a little bit, but I will be doing the NSFW valentine's week thing hopefully. Anyways thanks for reading this, this was based off my favorite sh*tacon hentai Otokonoko Delivery.


End file.
